Some DC to DC converters use devices, such as MOSFETs, controlled by a pulse width modulation controller to generate a DC voltage. A fault in the converter may damage a device using that DC voltage or render the device unusable. Current methods detect faults at the filtered DC output voltage rather than within the DC-DC converter itself. In order to protect the devices using the DC voltage, or to achieve improved fault tolerance in systems, faster detection of faults in the DC-DC converter is required.